


Sexe et traditions

by fandasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Love, M/M, Romance, Traditions, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandasia/pseuds/fandasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le sexe, Harry, ce n'est pas seulement un acte physique qui t'apporte du plaisir, qui te permet de te vider les couilles ou bien de te libérer de tes pulsions ! [...] C'est un acte de communion ultime entre deux êtres qui s'aiment et se désirent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexe et traditions

Sexe et tradition

 

**°Harry°**

Assis à son bureau, l'homme mettait la touche finale à son rapport. Après une rapide relecture, quelques fautes d'orthographe en moins et une signature en bas de la dernière page, il referma enfin le dossier puis l'expédia d'un coup de baguette magique sur le bureau de son supérieur. Las, il se frotta le visage et ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux indomptables dans l'espoir de repousser la fatigue qui l'envahissait à cet instant. Il s'étira, s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil, et si à cet instant ses muscles souffrirent en silence, ses articulations elles ne manquèrent pas de craquer, protestant devant cet effort après être restées inactives pendant les heures où leur hôte accomplissait son travail. Ledit hôte jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule au-dessus de son meuble à archive : 22h37… Merlin ! Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il rentrerait tôt !

Des bruits de pas remontant le couloir se firent entendre, le sortant de ses réflexions. Quelques instants plus tard, des coups frappés sur la porte toujours ouverte de son bureau le ramenèrent immédiatement à la réalité. Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui s'appuya nonchalamment sur le cadre de la porte, l'éclairage du bureau faisant ressortir ses dents blanches en contraste avec sa peau ébène. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il remplissait en grande partie l'embrasure de la dite porte.

« Auror Potter, dit le nouveau venu d'un air faussement sévère. Il me semblait vous avoir ordonné de rentrer chez vous, sous peine de vous mettre une raclée mémorable à notre prochain entrainement ! »

Harry Potter répondit d'un ton taquin et du tac au tac à son supérieur, ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux hommes entretenaient cette joute verbale.

« Auror Chef Shacklebolt, bonsoir à vous aussi ! Je vous remercie de me le demander, ma journée s'est très bien passée ! Je viens de finir mon rapport sur l'affaire Avery, il se trouve sur votre bureau !

\- Rentre chez toi Harry, rétorqua sérieusement son supérieur. Travailler jusqu'à des heures indues tous les soirs ne fera pas avancer les enquêtes. Je veux des hommes en forme sur le terrain.

\- Tu es bien là toi aussi !

\- Ouais, mais moi je rentre sur le champ et je vais me coucher dans moins d'une heure ! Je ne rédige pas des rapports jusqu'aux petites heures du matin avant d'aller m'effondrer dans mon lit. »

Entrant dans la pièce, Kingsley posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son subordonné et reprit :

« Tu te nourris bien au moins ? Ce n'est pas saint de s'enfermer comme ça dans le travail. Si t'as des soucis tu peux m'en parler tu sais ?

\- Merci maman, dit-il d'un ton enfantin avant de se reprendre devant la mine inquiète qu'affichait Kingsley. T'inquiète pas, y'a pas de soucis. J'ai juste pris un peu de retard sur la rédaction de mes rapports. J'ai Teddy à la maison ce week-end, je veux passer quelques jours tranquilles avec lui sans ramener du travail à la maison. Et pour la nourriture, j'ai Molly et Andromeda qui veillent sur moi !

\- Ca me rassure ! dit le grand noir avec un sourire. Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Si jamais tu finissais vraiment tard va dans mon bureau. La porte du fond, c'est un petit cabinet de toilette avec un lit. Ne prend pas le risque de rentrer dans cet état, tu serais capable de te perdre dans le réseau de cheminette !

\- Merlin Monsieur L'Auror en Chef ! Je vais regretter le temps où tu étais Ministre, t'étais moins mère poule !

\- M'en parle pas, je vais faire des cauchemars ! »

Cette période n'avait en effet été drôle pour personne. Encore moins pour Kingsley qui s'était retrouvé propulsé du jour au lendemain Ministre de la Magie d'un pays instable politiquement et dont l'économie était en ruine ! Bénis soient les gobelins pour n'avoir pas ouvert les portes de Gringotts à Voldemort sinon l'Angleterre ne s'en serait pas relevée. Le point positif était qu'il avait pu protéger Harry et les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui le désiraient de la pression médiatique. La presse n'était malheureusement pas une des branches les plus sinistrées ! Cette protection avait rapproché l'Elu et l'Auror plus que beaucoup ne pouvait l'imaginer.

 

**OoO**

 

Non, une journée ayant commencé à cinq heures du matin après que la précédente se soit terminée quatre heures plus tôt n'était définitivement pas une bonne journée. Charlie lui aurait dit « journée de merde en perspective Harry ! » et il n'aurait pas eu tort. Après s'être effondré sur le lit de Kingsley, Harry avait espéré cumuler au moins six heures de sommeil, mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le veut. Le fait de dormir sur son lieu de travail apporte bien des avantages mais aussi pas mal d'inconvénients, comme le fait de se faire réveiller brutalement par une alarme code rouge résonant dans tout le quartier des aurors. Il n'était pas de garde cette semaine mais rien ne l'empêchait d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au panneau des surveillances. Alors qu'il terminait de s'habiller son bracelet se mit à dégager de la chaleur : l'auror de garde appelait des renforts.

Il fut le cinquième devant le tableau des surveillances, tableau de six mètres sur six redimensionnable à volonté et regroupant tous les lieux protégés et surveillés par les aurors sur le territoire de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande. A cet instant une icône située dans la section de surveillance en haut à droite clignotait rouge. Une section qu'Harry avait la « chance » de connaître particulièrement bien étant donné que c'était lui qui l'administrait : celle des « Anciens partisans de Tom Elvis Jedusor assignés à domicile ». Il se rapprocha vivement du tableau pour lire :

 

**_Lord et Lady Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_ **

**_Intrusion non autorisée dans la zone de sécurité_ **

**_Observations : alarme manuelle déclenchée, évacuation initiée par le tunnel d'urgence_ **

 

Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas dans les habitudes des Malfoy Senior de fuir ou de quémander de l'aide.

Sans plus réfléchir, il transplana.

 

**OoO**

 

Dans ses souvenirs ce putain de tunnel d'évacuation n'était pas aussi long ! Ou peut-être confondait-il avec celui du manoir des Parkinson ? Harry avait transplané dans une prairie en lisière du domaine Malfoy et il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour repérer la trappe du tunnel d'évacuation d'urgence dissimulée sous l'herbe. Une fois ouverte et son empreinte magique reconnue par les sorts de sécurité, il attendit des renforts. La menace était élevée, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de foncer tête baissée et de mettre en danger les Malfoy ou une hypothétique équipe de secours ! C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à courir dans un interminable souterrain, avec sur ses talon une dizaine d'aurors appartenant à sa section et trois aurors de garde venus en renfort.

Alors que les torches s'illuminaient sur leur passage, Harry put distinguer à quelques mètres de lui une forme tremblante assise au sol et appuyée contre le mur. Il accéléra et put rapidement identifier un elfe de maison et ce qui semblait être un enfant en bas âge. Les remarquant, l'elfe s'interposa vivement entre eux et son petit maître. Harry le vit se figer dans une attitude menaçante puis ses yeux s'écarquiller quand il reconnut les individus qui se tenaient devant lui. L'Auror put y lire de la surprise puis un soulagement sans bornes, alors que le petit être s'écartait pour le laisser rejoindre prudemment l'enfant. Celui-ci, agité de tremblements, ne semblaient pas s'être aperçus de leur présence. L'Elu aurait pu reconnaître ce bambin blond entre mille :

« Scorpius ? » Chuchota-t-il.

Le garçonnet releva précipitamment la tête et encra ses prunelles grises dans les yeux d'Harry avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Le Gryffondor rattrapa l'enfant qui faillit s'effondrer au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. L'homme resserra son étreinte sur le petit corps, l'angle que formait la jambe du bambin sous son genou ne laissait aucun doute sur l'origine de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Sa jambe était cassée nette, il s'était blotti contre Harry et sanglotait silencieusement.

« Ca va aller Scorpius, on va te faire sortir de là, chuchota doucement l'auror tout en tapotant la fracture du garçonnet avec sa baguette. Une attelle apparut sur la jambe et le visage du bambin s'apaisa en même temps que la douleur.

\- Ha-Harry, veux Maman, hoqueta difficilement l'enfant entre deux sanglots.

\- Je sais Blondie, tu vas aller voir ton parrain et après j'irai chercher ta Maman, d'accord ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux aurors qui l'accompagnaient. Quelques-uns le regardaient avec curiosité mais il vit aussi avec satisfaction que Lucrèce et Terry avait eu la bonne idée de commencer à questionner l'elfe de maison, Elyss s'il ne se trompait pas, la nurse de la famille Greengrass-Malfoy. Après avoir encore une fois rassuré Scorpius, il l'avait confié aux aurors de garde pour qu'il le ramène au ministère. Il rejoignit rapidement les deux aurors toujours en conversation avec l'elfe qui coupa court à l'interrogatoire en retournant vers son petit maître.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a alors?

\- C'est un strutoscope qui a réveillé Lucius Malfoy il y a une trentaine de minutes , répondit Terry. Il a réuni sa femme, son fils, sa bru et son petit-fils dans le salon pour l'évacuation mais ils ont préféré envoyer d'abord Scorpius et son elfe pour leur donner de l'avance. Elyss, c'est le nom de l'elfe, a pu repérer au moins sept individus armés de baguette avant d'entrer dans le tunnel et une… « présence noire », « comme un détraqueur mais plus sombre » ce sont ses mots.

\- Okay ! Héléna, tu sécurises le tunnel, tu assureras la sécurité des Malfoy lors de leur évacuation, Quintius tu attends les renforts à l'entrée et tu leurs fait le résumé de la situation ! Allez go ! On y va, les autres avec moi ! »

Les ordres d'Harry se répercutèrent sur les murs et tous acquiescèrent. Derrière leur « patron » les gardiens de la loi repartirent au petit trot vers la résidence Malfoy.

 

**°Draco°**

Harry était proche, il sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, il lui aurait juste fallu baisser légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser. La situation ne s'y prêtait évidemment pas mais il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser avant d'être tiré en arrière vers le tunnel par Astoria.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. La visite chez ses parents était prévue de longue date. Même s'il n'était pas impatient de leur rendre visite, ça ne le dérangeait pas non plus. Ses parents étant en résidence surveillée, il avait donc dû déclarer sa visite pour éviter de déclencher les alarmes du Manoir. Poser ses vacances n'avait pas engendré de problèmes, la section financière du ministère pouvait bien se passer de lui pendant deux malheureux jours. Pour Astoria ça avait été un peu plus difficile, entre ses gardes à Sainte Mangouste et ses visites régulières à ses parents, son planning était plus serré mais elle avait réussie à se libérer.

Ils étaient arrivés juste pour l'heure du déjeuner. Scorpius avait montré à ses grands-parents à quel point il était heureux de les revoir à grand renforts de câlins et d'embrassades, finissant l'après-midi dans les bras de son grand-père sous le regard attentionné de Narcissa. C'est une fois le dîner passé et son fils couché que ça avait dérapé.

« C'est une folie, avait vociféré Lucius Malfoy. Vous êtes tous les deux complètement fous, ce – ce - ce divorce, cracha-t-il, est une vrai abomin… »

La main d'Astoria crispée sur son bras lui indiqua qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

« Père, cela suffit, il me semble que cette décision nous revient à Astoria et à moi-même. Nous avons attendu assez longtemps pour que la réputation de nos deux familles soit restaurée, ainsi que pour donner à la maison Malfoy un héritier.

\- Comprenez nous beau-père, continua Astoria, maintenant que les termes du contrat sont remplis, nous voulons chacun partir de notre côté pour…

\- Pour aller copuler avec un ambassadeur ibérique, cracha Lucius à sa belle-fille, ou avec un demi-sang Gryffondor ! Continua-t-il en se tournant vers son fils.

\- Lucius ça suffit, l'éclat de voix de Narcissa fit sursauter son fils et sa bru. Nous en avions déjà parlé et…

\- Je refuse ! Je refuse que mon fils et ma famille soient éclaboussés par ce scandale ! Nous ne pouvons…

\- Père ! Nous avons pris notre décision il y a de cela plusieurs années. »

Son géniteur fit mine de rétorquer mais Draco leva la main pour l'arrêter et reprit :

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Astoria connait Felipe depuis de nombreuses années et ma relation avec Harry ne vous regarde pas. Je refuse moi aussi ! Nous refusons de sacrifier notre bonheur sur l'autel du paraitre ! »

Tout en parlant il s'était levé.

« Cet échange n'a pas lieu d'être, les aléas de ma vie maritale de vous regardent pas. Maintenant, nous allons nous retirer et aller souhaiter bonne nuit à notre fils. »

 

**OoO**

 

Assis dans un fauteuil de velours bleu, Draco regardait Scorpius dormir, son fils, sa merveille. Sa naissance avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie, une des seules choses positives, avec l'amitié indéfectible d'Astoria, qui était ressortie de son mariage. Quand il avait fallu procréer avec son épouse, Draco s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait ressentir de désir face à des courbes féminines. Avant cela… eh bien il ne s'était pas vraiment posé de questions. Il s'était marié, avait été employé au ministère de la magie dans un poste subalterne et avait déployé toute son énergie ces dernières à redorer le blason des Malfoy et à monter les échelons. Et puis maintenant, il y avait Harry, un homme, qui faisait naître en lui des sensations inconnues.

En rejoignant sa chambre il croisa sa mère dans un couloir.

« Draco… Pardonne le langage de ton père, il n'a pas d'excuses. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, elle s'était rapproché de son fils et avait pris son visage en coupe. Draco inclina son visage et leurs fronts se rencontrèrent délicatement. Il inspira doucement, l'odeur de sa mère l'apaisa immédiatement, il l'attira à lui dans une étreinte ferme.

« Potter est un homme mais nous nous arrangerons pour le mieux, reprit-elle. Si tu es heureux, je le suis aussi, seul ton bonheur importe. J'aurais aimé qu'il en fût ainsi de tout temps.

\- Aujourd'hui je suis heureux mère, ressasser le passé ne sert à rien. »

Il s'était couché aux côtés d'Astoria avant d'être réveillé violemment par l'entrée intempestive de son père paniqué : des sorciers avaient investi le manoir. Promptement, ils rejoignirent Narcissa qui avait récupéré Scorpius et ils confièrent l'enfant à l'elfe de maison de son épouse. Le faire sortir d'ici était la priorité, les adultes retarderaient l'avancée des importuns en attendant des renforts. Et les renforts étaient arrivés, Harry en tête comme sauveur. Une fois encore. Et maintenant il était sur le point de partir, Harry le poussant vers la sortie, leur deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre et Astoria le tirant en arrière. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'éloigner fut la voix de son Gryffondor :

« Lucrèce, je veux des renforts ! Demande au responsable de garde de prévenir le Département des Mystères, on a une liche ! »

 

**°Harry°**

La mission de sauvetage s'était bien passée dans l'ensemble. C'est vrai il n'y avait que quelques blessés légers parmi les aurors. Neuf intrus avaient pénétré le manoir, sept étaient en cellule, et les deux derniers n'iraient pas loin. Et il avait pu combattre une liche, d'ailleurs en voyant les traces noires qui striaient ses bras, il se promit de ne plus jamais en toucher une de ces créatures à mains nues, même morte. L'elfe avait eu raison, elle puait la magie noire… Elle puait tout court ! Comment un sorcier sain d'esprit voudrait se transformer en cette horreur après sa mort ! Enfin, ils avaient ralenti l'avancée du monstre, les Magisters du Département des Mystères étaient arrivés, lui avait coupé la tête et lui… et bien il avait voulu la toucher. Très mauvaise idée ! Le médicomage de garde se dirigea vers lui muni d'une potion qu'Harry avala de bon cœur, il visitait l'infirmerie du ministère presque aussi souvent que celle de Poudlard lors de sa scolarité.

« Je voulais te remercier Potter, pour avoir demandé à Lewis de me confier Scorpius.

\- De rien Nott, je me doutais qu'il serait plus à l'aise avec son parrain.

\- Théodore ? Appela Astoria, Scorpius blotti dans ses bras. Tu peux venir une minute ? Le médicomage adressa un léger signe de tête à Harry avant de rejoindre la jeune femme.

Son regard tomba directement dans celui de Narcissa Malfoy. La blonde était debout près de son mari en grande conversation avec Kingsley. Il hésitait sur le comportement à adopter : devait-il se diriger vers le trio pour saluer ses, Ô Merlin, « beaux-parents » ? Il hocha légèrement la tête en signe de salut et sa… « belle-maman » qui lui répondit avec un sourire étonnamment franc avant de retourner à la conversation. Harry espérait que Kingsley omette que le trou qui ornait maintenant la façade du manoir Malfoy résultait d'un de ses sortilèges ayant ricochés sur la liche. Il grimaça, ce n'était pas le premier contact rêvé avec sa belle-famille, il ferait en sorte que le ministère rembourse les frais de reconstruction.

Il faudrait en parler avec Draco. D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Il l'avait pourtant vu à peine dix minutes plus tôt juste avant que… oui, juste quand Terry Boot lui ait amené des vêtements de rechange. L'ancien camarade d'Harry et Draco faisaient à peu près la même taille et la chemise de son Serpentard était déchirée. Il devait être encore en train de se changer. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur Astoria qui lui indiqua un lit dont les rideaux était tirés. Il lui sourit avant de s'en approcher. Comme personne ne faisait attention à lui, il écarta légèrement un pan et rejoignit le blond.

« Qu'est-ce que… Oh c'est toi ? »

Le visage de Draco froid et fermé l'instant précédent se métamorphosa subitement. Ses traits se détendirent, ses yeux prirent un éclat chaleureux et un sourire éclaira son visage. C'est cet aspect-là de Draco qu'Harry avait appris à découvrir depuis quelques mois. Ron acceptait mais ne comprenait pas, Hermione était septique, mais lui seul savait ce qui se cachait sous la carapace de son compagnon. Leur couple était tout jeune et miné en partie par leurs rancœurs de jeunesse, mais pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut bien tenter sa chance.

« Salut, il ne me semble pas t'avoir dit bonjour ! »

L'auror se pencha et embrassa sa moitié, d'abord un simple bécot puis un vrai baiser lent et profond. Draco posa rapidement ses mains sur le torse du brun, le repoussant doucement tout en jetant un regard anxieux au rideau. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, Harry le trouvait adorablement attirant.

Le Serpentard était toujours gêné lorsqu'Harry lui montrait des marques d'affection dans les lieux plus ou moins publics, il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'il n'y était pas habitué… En fait il n'était pas habitué aux marques d'affection tout court. Il avait fallu à Harry deux mois d'une cour assidue pour qu'ils échangent leur premier baiser. Un baiser désordonné, maladroit et dont Draco avait eu honte pendant quelques temps mais un baiser quand même, et voir que trois mois après le blond était toujours aussi réservé attendrissait l'auror.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, reprit celui-ci, ils sont tous occupés. Ce jean te sied à merveille », ajouta-t-il en reprenant le baiser. Cette fois-ci Draco répondit ardemment après un court instant d'inaction, allant jusqu'à pousser son brun contre le lit, pressant son corps contre le sien.

Toute la tension accumulée dans le corps d'Harry retomba subitement, comme la panique qui l'avait envahi en sachant Draco au cœur de l'attaque. Il s'attachait vraiment à lui.

« Je suis désolée mais je dois vous interrompre, fit Astoria qui venait d'entrer, s'approchant d'eux pour finalement s'asseoir sur le lit, et étonnement, Draco ne s'éloigna pas de son gryffondor. Il semblerait que tes parents partent en Irlande jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête, nous avons donc notre week-end de libre ! Je me disais que tu pourrais le passer avec ton brun et moi avec de mien ?

\- Pas de problèmes. Je prends Scorpius avec moi si tu veux, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Felipe. Ca ne te dérange pas de nous avoir demain dans les pattes Harry ?

\- Absolument pas, Teddy sera là aussi, il sera heureux de te revoir !

\- Il n'est pas à Poudlard ?

\- Hé, demain c'est le premier jour des vacances ! Je vais le chercher à la gare.

\- D'accord, c'est réglé alors.

\- Et puis comme ça tu pourras revenir dimanche ! Je t'offre le dîner aux chandelles pour fêter nos cinq mois. »

Harry accompagna sa demande d'un baisemain un peu trop long selon les convenances mais la vue d'un Draco écrevisse et l'éclat de rire d'Astoria valait bien ça.

 

**°Draco°**

« Prêt, Scorpius ? »

Draco savait que son fils détestait la cheminette mais c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour rejoindre la maison d'Harry. L'enfant n'avait pas eu l'air extrêmement traumatisé par les aventures de la veille et avait dit au revoir à sa mère avec le sourire. Il était maintenant dans les bras de son père, devant la cheminée du salon, et paraissait tout à coup moins enthousiaste à l'idée de rendre visite au brun.

« Ca va aller je te lâche pas. »

Le blond avança dans l'âtre et disparu dans le feu vert après avoir prononcé l'adresse de son compagnon.

Le salon d'Harry était à l'image de son propriétaire : chaleureux, accueillant… et désordonné ! Des fauteuils et des canapés confortables, une table basse en acajou et un guéridon recouvert de paperasses en tout genre…

« Harry tu es là ?!

\- Dans la cuisine ! On arrive, ne bougez pas ! »

À son intonation Draco sentait un Harry tendu et sur les nerfs, il espérait ne pas déranger le brun ou qu'une autre catastrophe ne soit pas arrivée. D'instinct, il décala Scorpius sur hanche et sortit sa baguette de son holster en s'approchant lentement de la porte entrouverte de la cuisine. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre :

« Calme-toi Ted, respire à fond ! Ca va aller Teddy Bear… »

En se penchant un peu, Draco put voir Harry enlacer son filleul. Le métamorphomage, qui arborait aujourd'hui une chevelure en pétard bleue électrique, était secoué de sanglots.

« C'est pas grave si tes cheveux changent de couleur tout seul, c'est pas grave, mon ange.

\- Si-si c'est gra-ve, hoqueta l'enfant, à Poudlard on-on se moque de moooiii… »

Draco eut pitié de l'enfant, il savait à quel point les adolescents pouvaient être cruels entre eux.

« Quoi que tu fasses, y'aura toujours des personnes qui voudront te faire du mal gratuitement. Ils sont juste jaloux, tu as un pouvoir très rare et ça les énerve.

\- Je ne veux pas être spécial ! Je veux être normal !

\- Si tout le monde était pareil, le monde serait triste, tu sais. Tu es différent, il ne faut pas que tu aies honte, être différent n'est pas une tare.

\- Tu m'aimerais pas plus si j'étais normal ? »

Draco pouvait sentir l'angoisse et l'espoir palpable dans l'intonation de l'adolescent ainsi que tout l'amour d'Harry pour cet enfant dans sa réponse.

« Tu es normal Teddy ! Je t'aimerai toujours, quelles que soit les conditions, tu es mon filleul, je t'aime, point final.

\- Vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, n'oublie jamais : être différent n'est pas une tare. Tu n'as pas à cacher tes pouvoirs pour rentrer dans un moule. »

Harry faisait un très bon père. Ne désirant pas être surpris à écouter aux portes, il s'éloigna. Scorpius paraissait fort intéressé par l'épée de Gryffondor qui brillait dans la vitrine du salon. On pouvait aussi y voir un nombre faramineux de photographies : les amis d'Harry, ses parents, son parrain, les Lupin et aussi d'évènements importants : la remise des ASPICS, le mariage de Weasley et Granger, … Au milieu de tout ça Draco remarqua un objet qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent : une montre, sûrement en or, avec des étoiles sur le cadran. Elle était belle mais ne paraissait pas en état de marche. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour mieux la détailler.

« Tu veux que j'ouvre la vitrine ? »

Harry avait posé la question d'un ton taquin qui le fit sursauter, Scorpius, toujours dans ses bras, gloussa. Il reprit rapidement contenance, et se retourna promptement.

« Pourquoi pas ! Bonjour Teddy, tu vas bien ?

\- Bonjour Draco, oui ça va merci. C'est Scorpius ?

\- C'est lui, répondit le blond, il déposa son fils à terre tandis que Teddy s'accroupissait devant le bambin.

\- Salut Scorpius, moi c'est Teddy. Il a quel âge ?

\- Trois ans, il est un peu réservé quand il ne connait pas. »

Scorpius s'était effectivement blotti contre les jambes de son père, fixant avec curiosité le garçon aux cheveux bleus devant lui. Voyant le regard de l'enfant Teddy se concentra.

« Regarde Papa ! » s'exclama le petit en s'élançant vers le métamorphomage dont les cheveux avaient virés au rouge avant de s'allonger d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

Harry éclata de rire, un beau rire grave et joyeux, entraînant celui des garçons. Ils étaient maintenant assis sur le canapé, Teddy semblait vouloir montrer toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs à Scorpius.

« Tu regardais quoi ? reprit Harry.

\- Ta montre. Elle semble avoir vécu.

\- En effet, fit-il, puis il marqua une pause, le scrutant un instant. C'est le cadeau de mes dix-sept ans, offert par Molly Weasley. Chacun des enfants Weasley reçoit un animal de compagnie pour son entrée à Poudlard et un objet de famille pour ses dix-sept ans. C'était la montre de Fabian Prewett, feu le frère de Molly. »

Draco acquiesça. « Chacun des enfants Weasley ». Harry lui faisait comprendre que les Weasley étaient sa famille. Il ne les avait pas beaucoup revus depuis la fin de la guerre, mais si sa relation avec le brun devenait sérieuse il serait amené à les côtoyer plus souvent. En y réfléchissant ça ne le gênait pas, il leva les yeux sur Harry qui le regardait avec appréhension s'attendant sûrement à une remarque sarcastique.

« Une tradition Weasley donc ? Je respecte les traditions Potter… Je n'ai plus quinze ans tu sais, j'ai changé.

\- Je sais, je suis heureux qu'on ait plus quinze ans, dit sérieusement le brun. On est bien plus séduisant aujourd'hui ! » Ils rirent ensemble avant de rejoindre les enfants sur le sofa.

 

**OoO**

 

« Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? », S'exclama Harry, il paraissait abasourdi.

C'était dimanche soir, Draco avait ramené Scorpius à sa mère et Ted avait retrouvé sa grand-mère. Harry avait organisé un dîner romantique pour fêter avec lui leur cinq mois de relation. Ils étaient en train de boire un brandy sur le canapé du salon quand le brun avait initié un baiser, un baiser sulfureux qui s'était peu à peu métamorphosé en une étreinte fougueuse qui avait laissé le blond essoufflé et un peu perdu. Sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir, l'auror l'avait couché sur le sofa et avait entrepris de le déshabiller fébrilement. C'est quand il s'était attaqué à la fermeture éclair de son jean que le blond avait réagi en le repoussant violemment pour parler.

« J'ai dit que je ne ferai rien de cet acabit avec toi alors que je suis encore marié à Astoria, encore moins hors mariage !

\- Rien de cet acabit ?

\- Je ne pratique pas l'adultère, pas plus que les relations sexuelles avant l'union.

\- Mais tu as accepté de sortir avec moi !

\- Astoria et moi sommes en instance de divorce, si je suis avec toi c'est que je t'aime. »

Draco était un peu perdu, il avait du mal à saisir le raisonnement d'Harry. Oui il l'aimait, oui ils étaient en couple mais les liens magiques tressés entre les mariés était sacrés par Merlin ! Comment le brun pouvait ne serais-ce qu'imaginer qu'ils puissent les bafouer ?

« Tu m'aimes et tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ? Tu me prends pour un con ! »

Le brun s'était relevé et le regardait de manière suspicieuse. Draco, lui, sentit le cœur qu'il avait commencé à ouvrir à Harry se serrer. Il inspira vivement dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur presque physique qui l'avait saisi. Le sexe ! Ô Morgane, Harry était avec lui pour… Il le voulait uniquement pour le…

« Baiser ! C'est ce que tu veux ! Tu es uniquement avec moi pour me sauter ! Par Mordred je ne suis pas un de tes putains de Moldu ! Je suis issu d'une des plus vieilles familles de Grande-Bretagne, les traditions y sont sacrées et tu croyais vraiment que j'allais les mettre aux oubliettes pour toi !

\- De quoi tu parles ? Quelles putains de traditions ?

\- La fidélité, l'abstinence, … Le respect des bonnes mœurs Potter ! Tout ce qui semble te manquer !

\- Parce que quand on était à Poudlard tu les respectais tes foutues bonnes mœurs ?

\- J'étais un gamin !

\- Et quand tu es devenu un mangemort tu les respectais tes bonnes mœurs ? »

Draco sentit tous son corps se glacer sous cette accusation mais Harry avait déjà repris.

« Tu as voulu être avec moi pour quoi ? Pour montrer au monde entier que le « Sauveur » de la seconde guerre t'avais dans ses bonnes grâces ? Pour restaurer un peu plus la réputation de ton si ancienne et traditionnelle famille ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je m'en vais Potter, je m'en vais avant de te jeter un sort ou de t'en mettre une à la moldue pour toutes les conneries que tu viens de débiter ! Ne cherche pas à me revoir ou je te jure par les Fondateurs que tu le regretteras ! »

 

**OoO**

 

La pendule au-dessus de son bureau affichait 19 : 45. Il aurait dû être parti depuis longtemps mais Draco voulait être certain de ne pas croiser Harry en rentrant chez lui par cheminette. Cette situation durait déjà depuis plus d'une semaine et elle commençait à le fatiguer autant physiquement que moralement. Il avait la sensation qu'Harry avait décidé de croiser sa route continuellement. En rentrant chez lui ce fameux soir, il avait ignoré le regard surpris de son père, les questions de sa mère et les inquiétudes d'Astoria. Il était monté dans sa chambre comme un zombie, son épouse sur les talons, et à peine avait-il atteint sa salle de bain qu'il rendit tout le contenu de son estomac. Agenouillé devant ses toilettes, les yeux pleins de larmes, Astoria lui essuyant le visage il s'était rendu compte qu'Harry avait réussi : il l'avait mis à genou et baisé sur toute la ligne. Il fut sortit de ses pensée par des éclats de voix provenant du bureau de sa secrétaire.

« Madame Weasley, vous ne pouvez pas passer ! Monsieur Malfoy est…

\- Je me fous de ce que Malfoy veut ! Je vais passer et régler cette histoire ! »

Draco ouvrit la porte et vit Hermione Granger, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et d'une humeur peu amicale, debout devant dans l'antichambre de son bureau. Sa secrétaire essayait vainement de la reconduire vers la sortie.

« Laissez Miss Edgecombe, vous pouvez partir.

\- Bonsoir Malfoy.

\- Bonsoir Granger, entre donc !

\- C'est Weasley maintenant ! Il faut qu'on s'explique, non laisse-moi parler, ajouta-elle alors que Draco avait voulu l'interrompre, je vais te faire un monologue pendant une dizaine de minutes, ensuite je m'en irai et tu feras ce que tu veux. Harry est venu me voir dans la semaine et m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé dimanche dernier, je ne sais pas si tu l'as frappé mais en tous cas moi je lui en ai retourné une ! Il s'est comporté comme un vrai connard, un butor, un goujat… Rha il m'énerve quand il fait sa tête de lard comme ça ! »

Le Blond était stupéfait d'entendre Hermione parler ainsi de son meilleur ami, il avait cru qu'elle lui reprocherait d'être parti ou l'accuserait d'arrivisme mais en fait… elle prenait sa défense !

« Ce qu'il faut que tu saches avec Harry, c'est qu'il a le sang chaud et la fâcheuse tendance de parler mais avant de réfléchir ! Autre chose, il a été élevé dans le monde moldu et ne connait absolument rien des coutumes ou traditions sorcières, il lui manque beaucoup d'informations sur ce sujet-là mais il semblerait que votre altercation lui ait donné envie de rattraper son retard. Ensuite malgré ses airs d'homme fort, il est fragile émotionnellement, il veut se faire aimer à tout prix et je pense que ton rejet, en plus de blesser sa fierté, a provoqué une sorte de peur primaire de ne pas être apprécié, ce qui ne l'excuse pas ! Il est très prudent habituellement, quelques-uns de ses amants se sont servis de lui pour gagner de l'argent sur son dos. Il a baissé sa garde avec toi, tu sais… Quant à ces « accusations », eh bien… nous avions dix-sept ans à l'époque, nous étions des enfants. Je sais qu'il existe un fort contentieux entre vous mais ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux et puis toi tu vois « Harry » avant l'« Elu » alors voilà ! Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, si tu veux l'oublier je ne t'en voudrai pas, cette histoire restera entre nous trois, sinon bienvenue dans la famille. »

Et elle repartit comme elle était venue, aussi vite et avec autant d'énergie. Elle lui avait dévoilé toutes les faiblesses d'Harry, il aurait pu s'en servir pour faire au brun autant de mal qu'il lui en avait fait, il était sûr que Granger en était consciente : elle lui avait fait confiance. Devait-il faire de même ? Laisser sa chance au brun ? Il quitta précipitamment son bureau et comme prévu tomba sur Potter qui l'attendait dans le couloir désert un peu plus loin.

« Je sais qu'Hermione est passée te voir mais je te jure que…

\- La ferme Potter ! »

Draco se précipita sur Harry les deux mains levée, ce dernier ferma les yeux certainement dans l'attente d'un coup qui ne vint pas. À la place les mains du blond vinrent prendre son visage coupe et se perdirent dans ses cheveux, Draco sourit en le voyant ouvrir les yeux brusquement.

« La ferme Harry ! »

Et il l'embrassa, et il était chez lui…

La ferme, plus un mot mon amour…

 

**°Harry°**

Harry allongea le pas alors qu'il remontait le chemin de traverse. Heureusement il était tard et la neige aidant il n'y avait que peu de passants. Passant devant une boutique, il se stoppa pour examiner la vitrine : derrière la surface vitrée on pouvait voir un assortiment de boules à neige enchantées. Les scènes animées avec des petits personnages se déplaçant librement dans les globes le firent sourire légèrement. Le premier sourire de la journée. Il fallait qu'il trouve un cadeau pour Draco, pour se faire pardonner. Pas de fleurs ou de chocolat, trop banal, trop féminin aussi. Une boule à neige… c'était inhabituel mais Draco avait semblé apprécier celle qu'il lui avait ramenée d'une mission de protection au Québec. Ils s'étaient disputés, leur première grosse dispute depuis celle qui avait failli leur coûter leur relation quelques mois plus tôt.

Hermione était partie en France avec ses parents et ses enfants pour les fêtes. Avant de les rejoindre, Ron avait déposé Pattenrond chez Harry. Draco était également présent lors de cette visite mais son ton était resté courtois. Il semblerait que pour Harry, le blond et le roux avaient décidé de faire une trêve. C'est ensuite que tout avait dérapé, à cause d'une simple boutade de Ron _« Je peux m'assoir là, vous l'avez pas baptisé avec vos cochonneries ce morceau de canapé ? »_ mais plus exactement à cause de la réponse qu'Harry avait formulé devant Draco _« T'inquiète pas, on nettoie bien après notre passage ! »_. Sourires complices entre les deux Gryffondors. Silence glacial de la part du Serpentard, silence qu'il avait observé durant toute la visite du roux. Il avait eu la patience d'attendre le départ de leur invité pour exploser.

_« Tu ne me respectes pas ! Tu laisses croire à tes amis qu'on couche ensemble !_

_\- Draco, ça fait presque dix mois qu'on est ensemble, c'est normal que Ron pense qu'on a déjà…_

_\- Je m'en fous Harry, je m'en fous de ce qu'il peut croire ou penser ! Ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu ne le détrompes pas, tu le laisses dire, tu ne nies pas ! Merde y'a pas que le sexe dans une relation !_

_\- Tu ne comprends pas Draco ! Je ne peux pas lui dire que…_

_\- Que quoi ? Que ça fait dix mois qu'on se tourne autour, qu'on vit pratiquement ensemble, que je dors dans ton lit cinq jours par semaine mais que t'as jamais été foutu de me sauter ! Tu te rends compte que si je suivais réellement la tradition je ne devrais même pas accepter que tu me donnes du plaisir ! Je ne devrais pas te laisser me toucher comme ça ! »_

_Draco était écarlate de rage, décoiffé et les poings serrés : il était magnifique !_

_« Le sexe, Harry, ce n'est pas seulement un acte physique qui t'apporte du plaisir, qui te permet de te vider les couilles ou bien de te libérer de tes pulsions !_

_\- Ce n'est pas… »_

_Mais Draco l'interrompit encore, les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues rouges et il reprit d'un ton passionné._

_« C'est un acte de communion ultime entre deux êtres qui s'aiment et se désirent. C'est l'aboutissement d'une relation fusionnelle, un acte de confiance extrême où l'on s'abandonne à l'autre ! Où la vie peut être conçue ! C'est l'instant unique où on lie nos corps mais aussi nos âmes et nos magies ! »_

_Ses cris s'étaient progressivement éteints tout au long de sa tirade pour se finir dans un murmure. Harry le regardait les bras ballants, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais le regard de Draco l'en dissuada._

_« C'est cette idée du bonheur, d'union et de communion que j'ai appris à chérir dans notre relation ! Cette façon de voir le monde que ma mère m'a enseigné, comme le lui avait enseigné sa mère, et sa grand-mère avant elle. Alors excuse-moi d'avoir du mal à rester calme alors que tu dénigres mon éducation devant tes amis. Ca fait dix-sept ans que tu les connais maintenant, je pense qu'ils sont assez mûrs, assez intelligents pour comprendre. »_ _  
Et il était parti, droit, fier, les yeux pleins de larmes. Et Harry s'était senti plus minable que jamais. Il n'avait été amoureux que deux fois dans sa vie : d'abord de Ginny puis ensuite de Draco. Presque dix ans séparaient ses deux amours et entre eux deux il y avait eu des dizaines d'hommes qui avaient sauté dans son lit avec enthousiasme et le plus souvent dès le premier soir. Alors oui ! Oui, il avait du mal à assumer le fait que Draco se refuse à lui !_

A cela s'ajoutaient ses meilleurs amis. Il avait toujours vu en Ronald et Hermione LE couple, le duo parfait. Et eux… eh bien ils n'avaient pas attendus d'être mariés, même s'il se rendait bien compte que le laxisme des Weasley avec les traditions et l'ascendance moldue d'Hermione devait y être pour quelque chose. Il aurait voulu se confier à Ron mais son ami n'était pas des plus compréhensifs et son absence de tact était légendaire. Il ne voulait pas en parler autour de lui, pas d'esclandres, il ne voulait pas que l'inexistence de sa vie sexuelle fasse la une des journaux et que Draco s'y retrouve aussi. Une fois encore il ne désirait que se fondre dans la masse et ne plus être…différent.

 

**°Draco°**

Draco était dans la cuisine d'Harry, il fixait avec résignation la fiole rouge qu'il tenait dans sa main. La dispute avec Harry l'avait ébranlé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, il n'aurait pas dû partir ainsi, il aurait dû rester, parler avec le brun ou même laisser couler. L'incident n'était pas si important en lui-même, il commençait à être habitué aux blagues vaseuses des connaissances d'Harry mais ce n'était que la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Depuis quelques semaines, Harry lui paraissait plus distant, son travail lui prenait de plus en plus de temps. Il rentrait souvent tard le soir, fatigué, ne le touchait plus autant et parfois sentait un peu l'alcool. Draco l'avait questionné a de nombreuses reprises à ce sujet mais le brun ne cessait d'affirmer que tout allait bien, il était sur une affaire un peu difficile mais qui serait bientôt réglée. Pour s'ajouter à tout ça, le mage qui gérait sa séparation d'avec Astoria avait sous-estimé l'ampleur de la tâche, les liens magiques liant les époux mettraient encore une année minimum à se dissoudre, si ce n'est plus. Harry attendrait-il encore un an ou se lasserait-il de lui ? Astoria lui avait avoué avoir sauté le pas avec son ambassadeur. Draco lui avait souri mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être en colère après la jeune femme qui n'avait pas de eu scrupules à bafouer leurs liens. Mais qui était-il pour la juger ?

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre le sortit de ses pensées, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et vit Harry en train d'enlever son manteau. Il avait l'air fatigué. Il était seul. Parfait ! Draco déboucha vivement la fiole. Il n'avait qu'à la boire et il ne souffrirait plus jamais des blagues idiotes des amis d'Harry sur leur sexualité, il ne souffrirait plus en pensant qu'Harry ait honte de leur absence de relation physique. Ca ne devrait pas être trop désagréable, l'attirance physique et la frustration aidant ils pourraient… non il ne pouvait pas ! Même pour l'amour d'Harry, il ne pouvait pas renier son héritage et son éducation !

Il allait jeter la fiole dans l'évier quand un doute vint le prendre à la gorge : et si le brun décidait de prendre un amant ? Ou de le quitter ? Seigneur qu'est-ce qu'il avait peur de le perdre ! Sans plus réfléchir il but et versa dans le verre de vin qu'il avait servi pour le brun le contenu d'une seconde fiole : un aphrodisiaque qui éviterai à l'auror de se poser trop de questions.

 

**°Harry°**

Harry rentra chez lui transit de froid et désespéré. Il était passé chez Draco mais Astoria lui avait assuré que le blond n'était pas là. C'était donc le cœur lourd qu'il était rentré chez lui. La lumière allumée et un léger bruit venant de la cuisine attirèrent soudain son attention. Avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir sa baguette, il vit se dessiner la silhouette longiligne de Draco. Celui-ci avait un verre dans chaque main, du vin rouge sûrement mais Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sourire de son compagnon. Mécaniquement, il prit le verre qu'il lui tendait.  
« Je suis passé chez toi, je suis désolé pour hier Draco. Je…

\- La ferme Harry, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

\- Non ! Je…

\- La ferme Potter ! Et bois, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Le regard de Draco le poussa à ne pas répliquer, docilement il sirota son verre de vin le regard toujours fixé sur le blond. Il aurait voulu s'excuser encore mais ça ne serait certainement pas bien accueilli par son amour. Celui-ci buvait aussi son verre mais il semblait nerveux. Une fois les verres terminé le Serpentard agrippa l'auror par la main et le tira derrière lui jusqu'à la chambre.

Harry avait chaud, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Une fois dans la chambre il eut l'envie irrépressible d'enlever sa chemise et de déchirer celle du blond… ce qu'il fit avant d'embrasser Draco à pleine bouche. Il avait un goût de vin et de framboise. Le blond répondait au baiser avec ardeurs caressant passionnément le torse de son amant allant jusqu'à presser l'entrejambe du brun au-dessus de son jean. Soudain Harry n'y tint plus, il poussa son Serpentard torse nu sur le lit, finit de se déshabiller avec de s'attaquer au pantalon de son amant. Une fois tous les deux en tenue d'Adam, Harry plaqua Draco sur le lit, le recouvrant de tout son corps, se frottant à lui avec passion avant de reprendre violemment sa bouche.

Draco avait un goût de vin et de framboise mais aussi d'origan et de gingembre, il… Brusquement un éclair de lucidité traversa Harry, ce n'était pas normal. Draco n'était pas dans son état normal, il se saisit des poignets du blond pour les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête. Son corps s'arquait désespérément vers lui, il gémissait sans retenue en se frottant contre Harry, balbutiant des paroles incohérentes, suppliant son amant ! Framboise, origan et gingembre ? Cette association ramena Harry près de huit ans en arrière : cours de toxicologie de Miss Grey pendant sa formation à Sainte Mangouste.

_Une jeune femme sur une estrade, des élèves aurors devant elle, tenait une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge. « Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à identifier cette potion, prenez la fiole devant vous et mettez une goutte de potion dans votre bouche, pas plus ! Quels goûts identifiez-vous ? – Framboise ? – Oui quoi d'autre ? – Du gingembre ? – Excellent ! Un dernier ! – Origan ? - Parfait ! Framboise, origan, gingembre, cela vous permettra d'identifier cette potion, la potion « Mon amour », plus tristement connue sous le nom de la « Potion du violeur ». Elle provoque une excitation sexuelle peu après ingestion, elle désinhibe complètement le sujet et son effet ne prend fin qu'après la jouissance du sujet ! Vous pouvez… »_

Framboise, origan et gingembre ! La potion « Mon Amour » ! Draco avait été drogué ! Non, non il paraissait normal à l'arrivée d'Harry et il lui avait promis une surprise. Non Draco l'avait prise de lui-même pour coucher avec lui malgré son amour des traditions. Lui-même se sentait extrêmement excité, le blond avait dû lui faire ingérer une potion, pas « Mon Amour » sinon il serait dans le même état que son compagnon.

Les mots de son professeur lui revinrent « _son effet ne prend fin qu'après la jouissance du sujet_ », il devait s'occuper de Draco. D'un informulé il attacha les mains du blond à la tête de lit, se coucha entre ses jambes les plaçant chacune sur ses épaules et entrepris de faire jouir son amant à l'aide de sa bouche tout en se caressant espérant ainsi accélérer la jouissance avant de commettre l'irréparable. Les cris de Draco, ses cuisses qui se crispaient sporadiquement, le goût de sa jouissance dans sa bouche… Tout cela emmena Harry au septième ciel rapidement mais il réalisa en revenant sur terre que le moment qu'ils venaient de partager avait surtout un goût d'amertume.

« Draco ? Draco ça va ?

\- Harry… Oui ça va je crois. Tu ne m'as pas pris ? »

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour à cette question.

« Bordel Draco mais à quoi tu pensais ? Prendre cette merde pour pouvoir coucher avec moi ! Tu crois que j'aurais rien remarqué ? Je suis auror merde ! J'aurais pu te faire mal, te violer ! »

Il était en colère mais en voyant Draco aussi vulnérable il ne put que se calmer.

« Je pensais que tu t'éloignais. Tu rentres tard, j'ai eu peur que tu te lasses de moi. Je voulais te faire plaisir.

\- Oh Merlin, tu es un idiot ! S'écria Harry en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Tout s'expliquait et il avait envie de se baffer pour ne pas avoir parlé avec Draco plus tôt. Et Ron est un idiot également !

\- Qu'est-ce que Weasley a à voir avec tout ça ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a dit de préserver la surprise. Le bureau des aurors révise le dossier de ta mère pour lui accorder plus de libertés, c'est pour ça que je rentre tard, je vais à des réunions et je travaille le dossier. Ron m'a dit que ça te ferait un beau cadeau pour Noël.

\- Oh… Oh… je suis un idiot ! »

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! S'exclama Harry avant d'embrasser le blond. Ne fais plus jamais ça, ne fais pas passer mon bien être avant le tien Draco, promis ?

\- Promis. »

 

**OoO**

 

C'était la fête au manoir de Draco et Astoria Malfoy. Harry était aux cotés du blond dans un canapé bas, Astoria sur les genoux de son amant assis dans un fauteuil. Etaient aussi présents les Malfoy Séniors, la famille Weasley élargie ainsi qu'Andromeda et Teddy. La raison de cette réunion : la séparation officielle des époux Greengrass-Malfoy. Deux ans après le début de la procédure, ils étaient libres d'aimer librement leurs amoureux, l'ambiance était joyeuse mais encore une fois Ronald Le Gaffeur n'était jamais loin !

« Au moins maintenant vous pouvez baiser dans la légalité, les gars ! »

Immédiatement, Harry sentit Draco se crisper à ses côtés. Même si le blond s'y était habitué, Harry savait que ce genre d'allusions lui déplaisait. Le brun sourit à son ami avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. Draco arborait un sourire figé mais ce qui choqua Harry ce fut son regard : triste, un peu flou et… résigné.

Il existe une légende urbaine disant que lorsqu'on meurt on voit défiler toute sa vie devant ses yeux, Harry n'était pas en train de mourir mais dans les yeux gris de Draco il vit défiler en quelques secondes ces deux dernière années. Après la guerre, il avait tout fait pour ne pas se différencier des autres, pour entrer dans le moule, pour être normal, pour éviter la différence mais qui pouvait savoir ce qui était normal dans ce monde ?

Il se revit lorsqu'il avait réconforté Teddy des années plus tôt « Etre **différent** n'est pas une tare… » avait-il affirmé à l'enfant, il avait vu le bonheur et la joie dans les yeux de son filleul, ne pouvait-il pas appliquer ses propres conseils ?

Puis les paroles de Draco juste après « Une **tradition** Weasley donc ? Je respecte les **traditions** Potter… », Draco qui respectait les vieilles coutumes, toutes les coutumes même celles des Weasley.

Et lui « Quelles putains de **traditions** ? », lui qui salissait tout, allant jusqu'à briser son aimé en banalisant l'acte sexuel « Tu m'aimes et tu ne veux pas **coucher** avec moi ? » alors que pour le blond c'était bien plus qu'un acte physique _« C'est l'instant unique où on lie_ _ **nos corps**_ _mais aussi_ _ **nos âmes**_ _et_ _ **nos magies**_ _! »_ _._

Un Draco fragile qui l'aimait plus que tout, qui était prêt à se droguer pour coucher avec lui. Harry sentit la nausée monter en lui à ce souvenir, « Je voulais te faire plaisir », il avait tant de torts et pourtant Draco était toujours là. À supporter les remarques salaces de Ron, les regards entendus des Weasley lorsque les amoureux s'isolaient. À cause de lui, à cause de ce sentiment de honte qui le saisissait à chaque fois que quelque chose pouvait lui rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais consommé avec Draco. La peur aussi, celle d'être mis à part mais aussi celle, cachée et insidieuse, que son blond ne soit pas attiré par lui. Mais Draco l'aimait et le lui prouvait chaque jour, c'était son tour de montrer à son compagnon son attachement.

« Draco et moi nous ne baisons pas, intervint Harry. Nous ne faisons pas l'amour, n'avons pas de relations sexuelles, continua-t-il dans le silence ambiant qu'avait provoqué sa première déclaration. Nous respectons depuis deux ans une… une tradition qui veut que les futurs époux n'aient pas de relation avant le mariage, ne n'avons jamais été amants et j'ai… je… »

Il inspira vivement une goulée d'air, il allait pleurer c'était inévitable. Draco avait l'air tellement stupéfié que ça lui fit mal au cœur, il réussit à reprendre tout de même.

« Et si je l'ai caché c'est parce que je pensais que c'était une différence par rapport à d'autres couples, une différence que je devais camoufler, dont je devais avoir honte. Et mon comportement a fait souffrir Draco, je suis tellement désolé mon amour ! Je voudrais pouvoir tout changer, remonter le temps et tout effacer. »

Il prit le blond dans ses bras qui, passé la surprise, lui rendit farouchement son étreinte un sourire rayonnant collé aux lèvres.

 

**°Draco & Harry°**

Draco sentait les larmes de joies qui dévalaient ses joues mais ne fit rien pour les essuyer, remarquant vaguement le départ des invités, il ne pensait qu'à embrasser Harry. Il avait arrêté de respirer aux premiers mots de son brun, dans l'expectative ne voulant pas y croire. Tout était en train de s'arranger, ils seraient mariés dans quelques mois et pourraient oublier cette histoire mais c'était cet instant que choisissait Harry pour… pour… assumer ?

Harry sentait les larmes de joies qui dévalaient ses joues mais ne fit rien pour les essuyer, remarquant vaguement le départ des invités, il ne pensait qu'à embrasser Draco. Il aurait pu se taire, ils se seraient mariés, auraient fait l'amour et oublié cette toute histoire ! Mais ce silence faisait souffrir Draco, cela faisait deux ans qu'il faisait du mal à son blond. Quel compagnon était-il ? Ou était passé son courage ? Avait-il si peu confiance en ses amis pour leur cacher la vérité ? Non ! Il était temps de d'assumer !

Leur couple était atypique : ils étaient des hommes, ils avaient un passé lourd et après deux ans de relation, ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour mais ils s'aimaient plus que tout ! Oui il était temps pour Harry de se débarrasser de toutes ses peurs, de toutes ses incertitudes et d'assumer en pleine lumière leur différence, celle qu'ils avaient choisie.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue !
> 
> Cet OS a été écrit pour le concours du fanzine "Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"et a été retenu pour le tout premier fanzine, publié en février 2012. Le concours portait sur la différence, souvent difficile à assumer, l'intolérance et la peur du regard d'autrui.
> 
> Vous pouvez découvrir toutes nos histoires ici : https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3063365/Sectumsempra-mon-amour
> 
> Et pour plus d'informations, notre site internet est là : http://smafanzine.wix.com/sectumsempra


End file.
